Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by OreoPuff
Summary: Seseorang pernah memberitahuku, bahwa lebih baik jika tetap terlelap dan hidup didunia mimpi yang indah, dimana kita bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang kita inginkan. dibandingkan harus terbangun dan hidup didunia nyata, dimana kita kehilangan segalanya. dan sekarang, aku baru menyadari bahwa kata-kata orang itu sangat tepat./songfic/Neji's birthday fic/neji's death tribute/oneshoot


**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: All of these chara is belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **but Neji and Tenten are mine (plak!)**

 **Warning: First songfic, barely failed drama, probably OOC, typos, etc**

 **Sebuah oneshoot semi songfic dari seorang author yang tidak pernah mengikhlaskan kematian Hyuuga Neji.**

 **This fic is for Neji's birthday, and for his death's tribute.**

 **Couple words from author:**

 **Holla Minna! bagaimana kabarnya? baik kahh? semoga sehat-sehat semua yaa. Gimana minna-san yang menjalankan ibadah puasa? udah ada yang bolong belom? semangat ya puasanya sebentar lagi kok hehehehe. Yayaya, Minato tau ulangtahun abang Neji itu kemarin, sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai dari kemarin, berbarengan dengan chappy 10 Amour tacite hehehe. Tapi Minato baru bisa update sekarang, jadi gapapalahya telat sedikit bangg (plak!) yah, fic ini hanya iseng-iseng gabut semaleman, terinspirasi dari perasaan Minato yang masih diterjang gundah gulana karena kematian abang Hyuuga Neji :( dan rasa nyesek karena ngeliat semua pair yang Minato prediksi akhirnya canon. yah walaupun Minato ganyangka Ino bakal jadi sama Sai, karena mereka hampir gapernah ngobrol eh? lalu bagaimana sama Gaara? huhuhu. yaudah, lanjut deh kembali ke topik. of course disini pair nya NejiTen, karena i really ship these ppl! huhuhu. kalo Neji idup pastilah Tenten dan Neji menikah, punya anak yang banyak lucu-lucu gitu (plak!) yaudah daripada Minato makin gajelas, mending langsung aja ya! ini dia!**

Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Dering jam waker membuat tubuh mungil Tenten tersentak. Sudah waktunya ia bangun. Tenten mengerang kecil sebelum akhirnya menggulung tubuhnya sendiri, seperti seekor kucing yang tengah tertidur ditengah cuaca yang dingin. Tanpa membuka matanya, Tenten mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan, menggapai-gapai mencari jam waker yang masih berusaha membangunkan Tenten. Ia tidak ingin bangun, tidak di dunia yang dingin dan sepi ini. Gadis itu menggeram frustasi ketika tangannya tidak bisa menemukan jam waker yang biasanya bisa ia temukan dengan mudah, tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka mata tentunya. Tiba-tiba saja, jeritan jam waker berhenti. Tubuh Tenten menegang. Tangannya tidak bisa menemukan jam waker, bagaimana jam waker itu bisa berhenti?

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kunoichi pemalas, Tenten?" Suara baritone itu menelusup dengan lembut kedalam indra pendengaran Tenten, disusul oleh kehangatan yang memeluk Tenten. seseorang tengah tidur bersama Tenten, dan orang itu baru saja memeluk Tenten dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Tenten, membuat deru nafas yang hangat dan berat menampar lembut permukaan kulit tengkuknya.

'Dia terdengar seperti… tapi..' Meskipun terkejut, Tenten merasa nyaman. Tenten merintih didalam hati. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya, perlahan-lahan. Berharap semua ini tidak hilang begitu matanya terbuka. Kedua bola mata hazel Tenten terbuka, membiarkan sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah tirai kamar mengerubungi matanya. Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya, seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak bisa mengenali tempat ia berada saat ini. Lagi-lagi, Tenten mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berharap bahwa kedua matanya segera melihat pemandangan kamar apartemennya yang sempit dan berantakan. Namun tetap saja, yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan sebuah kamar dengan latar belakang berwarna cream pastel. Kedua bola mata Tenten berkelana, berusaha mencari-cari petunjuk dimana ia sekarang. Sebuah kamar berukuran sedang, dengan sebuah lemari kayu jati berukiran rumit, buffet kecil berwarna cream dan sebuah meja rias berbahan kayu mahoni. Kamar itu terkesan hangat dan rapih, sangat berbeda dengan apartemen Tenten yang berantakan dan berkesan sendu.

Dan deru nafas itu masih ada, masih membelai lembut tengkuk Tenten. Tenten menundukan kepalanya, melihat sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Tenten. gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian telapak tangannya, lalu memincingkan kedua matanya agar bisa melihat lebih baik. Tenten bergidik kecil ketika kulitnya dan kulit orang itu bertemu, Tenten mengenali tangan ini. Tangan yang putih pucat, dengan guratan halus di bagian telapak tangannya. Tangan yang hangat, yang pernah mendekap Tenten saat itu. Saat dulu sekali. Tangan yang beberapa kali membuat Tenten terpental di lapangan latihan, tangan yang saat itu membelai lembut pipi Tenten.

Tenten tersentak kecil ketika si empunya tangan mengerang dengan suara berat, lalu menarik tangannya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Tenten.

"Tidak biasanya kau jadi diam begini, Tenten?" ucapnya, lagi-lagi suara baritone itu. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlalu takut untuk membalikan tubuhnya dan memastikan dugaannya. 'Kami-sama apakah akhirnya kau mengambil akal sehatku?'.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pundak Tenten, membuat Tenten lagi-lagi tersentak kaget. Dengan lembut, laki-laki itu menarik pundaknya, membalikan posisi Tenten agar ia bisa melihat wajah Tenten.

"Tenten? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kedua bola mata Tenten membulat sempurna, ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata laki-laki itu. Mata mutiara yang indah dan jernih, mata yang selalu menatap siapapun dengan tatapan tajam dan intens, tetapi sedikit melembut ketika menatap Tenten. laki-laki itu kini menatap Tenten dengan tatapan khawatir, lalu menyentuh pipi Tenten dengan tangannya.

"Tenten? ayolah bicara, kau membuatku takut." Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, bibirnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan suaranya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan yang keluar hanya sebuah bisikan serak.

"N-Neji?" Hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Tenten, laki-laki yang baru saja dipanggil Tenten, mengernyitkan hidungnya lalu melempar tatapan heran kepada Tenten.

"Apa soba kering yang kau santap semalam membuat otakmu kacau? Tenten. kau mulai membuatku." Tenten mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lemah. 'Ah benar juga.'

"A-ano.. Neji. Gomen, aku hanya sedikit pusing." Ucap Tenten setelah termenung selama lima detik. Mendengar kata-kata Tenten membuat Neji tersenyum lega.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya." Tenten hanya terdiam, masih memandangi Neji yang berbaring dihadapannya. Memandangi wajah tampan dengan rahang yang kokoh, bibir yang tipis dan lurus, sepasang mata yang jernih bak mutiara serta rambut panjang yang berwarna coklat pucat. Mata mutiara itu membalas tatapan Tenten, membuat Tenten merasa sangat.. entahlah. Rindu?

"Aku tahu kau senang memandangi wajahku, tapi aku tidak bisa seharian berada disini untuk kau pandangi." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum geli. Kedua pipi Tenten memanas. Suara ketukan dipintu membuat Neji dan Tenten tersentak kaget.

"Acara tv pagiku sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Seru seseorang dari balik pintu yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Neji terkekeh lembut, sementara Tenten menoleh menatap Neji, menunggu laki-laki itu berbicara.

"Yah, Daichi memang paling tidak suka menonton acara tv pagi tanpa sarapan." Gumam Neji sambil menatap Tenten dengan tatapan geli. Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Neji kembali terkekeh lalu mencium kening Tenten.

"Kau tidak pernah se diam ini. Apalagi dipagi hari. Kuharap kepalamu tidak terlalu sakit." Tenten mengerjap. "Ano.. sebenarnya aku sudah baikan." Neji menatap Tenten dengan tatapan lembut, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, seolah Neji begitu mencintai Tenten dan bersedia melakukan apa saja demi Tenten.

"Ayo Tenten, kita harus bergegas. Kau tidak ingin aku dan Daichi terlambat dan terpaksa sarapan dengan makanan buatan orang lain, bukan?" Ucap Neji seraya berguling membelakangi Tenten, lalu bangkit duduk. Tenten, ikut duduk lalu berdiri menyusul Neji yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Neji?" Neji menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Tenten. Tenten berdeham sekali. "Maksudku… apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Tenten, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar santai. Seperti saat dulu. neji tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan pergi ke Hokage mansion, seperti biasa. Apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan tanpa aku dan Shikamaru disampingnya, eh?" Jawab Neji bergurau. Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil, Neji melangkah menghampiri Tenten, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Tenten.

"Aku sedikit sakit hati saat kau lupa dengan namaku tadi pagi. Kuharap kau tidak lupa hari apa ini." Bisik Neji dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit, menggoda. Neji segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh, lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum miring-yang-sangat-menawan-andalannya, lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu. Sementara Tenten hanya berdiri mematung, memperhatikan punggung Neji yang perlahan menjauh. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Tenten. ya tentu saja ia ingat hari apa ini.

 **When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

 **The waking up is the hardest part**

 **You roll outta bed and down on your knees**

 **And for a moment you can hardly breathe**

Dengan ribuan kupu-kupu kebahagiaan yang mengisi hatinya, Tenten tersenyum riang seraya melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan di trotoar desa Konoha yang padat di pagi hari. Dengan riang, Tenten mengayun-ayunkan kantung belanjanya yang masih kosong yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Jantung Tenten bergemuruh kencang karena gembira. Hari bahagia bagi Tenten, hari yang paling bahagia baginya.

 _'Kuharap kau tidak lupa hari apa ini.'_

Suara baritone Neji yang masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, membuat Tenten kembali bersemangat. Tentu saja Tenten mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji, hari ini tanggal tiga juli. Dan Tenten sangat tahu hari apa itu. Tenten tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, tentu saja Tenten pernah merasakan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan dihidupnya, seperti saat Neji menerima usulnya untuk mengenakan kostum dengan warna yang sama, saat setiap ia dan Neji berlatih berdua saja, saat Neji mengajaknya berbicara berdua, saat Neji mendekapnya ketika ia hampir pingsan, dan saat Neji mencium bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Tetapi semua itu tidak apa-apanya dibanding pagi ini.

Tenten berhenti ketika kedua bola matanya menatap plang toko swalayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di samping plang itu, terlihat beberapa mantan kunoichi angkatannya yang tengah berkumpul sambil berbincang-bincang. Tenten melangkah mendekat. Setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Daichi plus Neji, membantunya bersiap-siap dan mengantarnya ke akademi, Tenten berencana untuk berbelanja di swalayan. Ia harus melakukan 'sesuatu' untuk Neji dihari yang 'spesial' ini, dan suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan ketika mendapati teman-teman kunoichinya juga sedang berbelanja hari ini.

Ino adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Tenten, Ino tersenyum cerah lalu melambai kepada Tenten.

"Tenten! hei! Kami disini!" Tenten terdiam sejenak, merasa sedikit bingung lalu meringsut menghampiri teman-temannya yang kini menatapi Tenten dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, Tenten. Kau lama sekali, tidak biasanya kau terlambat berbelanja." Ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga terlihat linglung sampai hampir tidak menemukan kami, padahal hampir setiap hari kita berkumpul disini." Kata Sakura. Temari mendengus lalu terkekeh.

"Bukankah memang setiap hari kita belanja bersama?" Timpal Temari, keempat wanita itu tertawa renyah. Sementara Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenten-nee-san terlihat agak pucat, apa Tenten-nee-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata lembut, cara Hinata memanggil Tenten dengan embel-embel 'nee-san' membuat Tenten merasa sedikit aneh. Namun, Tenten tetap tersenyum.

"A-Ano.. aku tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalam, makanya aku telat bangun dan terlambat datang kesini. Gomen ne." ujar Tenten sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah, Neji-san memang merepotkan ya kalau sudah malam. Sampai membuatmu susah tidur begitu." Goda Ino, wanita bersurai pirang itu tertawa renyah yang tentu saja diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Kalau kau dan Sai, sepertinya kau yang merepotkan ya, Ino?" Goda Sakura sambil menyikut pelan rusuk Ino. Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Lebih baik kita cepat masuk kedalam, aku tidak ingin kehabisan daging sapi lagi hari ini." Seru Temari seraya menggamit tangan Sakura dan melenggang menuju pintu masuk toko.

"Yah, Shikamaru-san dan Shikadai-chan memang yang paling merepotkan, ya." Gurau Ino seraya berlari kecil menyusul Sakura dan Temari. Sementara Tenten hanya terdiam, memandangi ketiga teman-teman kunoichinya yang perlahan menjauh. Tenten tersenyum kecil. Hinata berdeham sekali, membuat Tenten tersentak lalu menoleh.

"Kita juga harus bergegas, Tenten-nee-san kan harus membuat sesuatu yang special untuk Neji-nii hari ini." Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, Tenten mengangguk. Hinata benar, ia harus memberikan sesuatu yang special untuk hari ulantahun Neji

 **Wondering, "Is he really here? Is he standing in my room?"**

 **No he's not, cause he's gone.**

 **Gone. Gone. Gone.**

Dari tempatnya duduk, Tenten bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia enam tahun, tengah berlatih melempar shuriken dan kunai. Anak laki-laki itu berambut coklat Lumpur yang dipotong pendek, sedikit mencuat kemana-mana karena ia terus bergerak melemparkan kunai dan shuriken kesana kemari. Mata lavendernya yang pucat dan jernih bak mutiara terlihat focus memandangi sasaran yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya bersiap melemparkan shuriken sementara tangan yang satunya memegang segulung kertas. Lalu, ia melemparkan shuriken itu, dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Tenten tersenyum cerah, lalu berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri anak itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali, Daichi-chan." Ucap Tenten begitu ia sudah dekat dengan anak yang bernama Daichi itu. Daichi membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Tenten lalu tersenyum cerah, senyumannya mirip dengan Tenten, dan agak miring seperti milik Neji. Mata lavendernya yang focus, terlihat berbinar senang.

"Hanya aku satu-satunya anak di kelas yang bisa melempar shuriken dengan benar." Tenten tertawa lalu berjongkok dihadapannya, agar sejajar dengan Daichi.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat hebat Daichi-chan."

"Shino-sensei bilang, ia akan merekomendasikan aku untuk segera masuk akademi Genin. Apa kaa-san pikir, tou-san akan setuju?" Tenten mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Daichi. Tekstur lembut rambut anak itu persis sekali seperti Neji.

"Aku yakin Tou-san akan merekomendasikan yang terbaik untukmu, Daichi." Daichi mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah lelah bersama dengan anak-anak yang kerjaannya menangis sepanjang hari. Tidak bisakah aku bergabung dengan Boruto dan yang lain?"

Ya, Daichi memang lebih muda dibanding anak-anak dari shinobi angkatan Tenten. rata-rata anak-anak temannya sudah ada di akademi genin. Hanya tinggal Daichi yang masih di akademi biasa sementara Himawari, anak bungsu dari Hinata dan Naruto, akan masuk akademi biasa tahun depan.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan mereka jika kau sudah siap, tidak perlu khawatir sayang." Daichi menggembungkan pipinya. Nah, yang satu ini adalah jurus ngambek yang diwariskan Tenten. tenten tersenyum geli, lalu meraih tangan mungil Daichi dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke pusat Konoha. Kaa-san, butuh bantuan Daichi untuk membeli sesuatu." Seru Tenten riang. Kesedihan Daichi sepertinya sudah hilang, karena anak itu sekarang bertanya dengan semangat.

"Apa kaa-san?! Kita mau beli apa? Apa kaa-san akan membelikanku senjata baru?" Dan yang satu itu juga warisan dari Tenten. Tenten terkekeh geli.

"Tidak. Ini untuk tou-san. Daichi tahu kan ini hari apa?" Tanya Tenten seraya menunduk menatap Daichi yang berjalan disamping Tenten sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten. anak itu tersenyum miring, yang tentu saja adalah warisan ayahnya, seolah tidak memerlukan waktu sedikitpun untuk mengingat hari ulantahun ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat, kaa-san."

 **When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

 **The giving up is the hardest part**

 **She takes you in with her crying eyes**

 **Then all at once you have to say goodbye**

Tenten bangkit berdiri begitu selesai membantu Daichi merapihkan rambutnya.

"Nah sudah selesai." Daichi berputar menghadap cermin yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengacak-acak kembali rambut coklat lumpurnya.

"Kaa-san mencoba membuatku terlihat seperti kazekage-sama ya." Gerutunya. Tenten tertawa renyah lalu melenggang menuju meja makan yang terletak ditengah-tengah, antara dapur mini dan ruang keluarga. Sementara Daichi merangkak duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Untuk kelima kalinya, Tenten memeriksa 'persiapan' yang sudah ia siapkan bersama Daichi sejak tadi siang.

"Kaa-san. Apa semuanya sudah siap? Tou-san sebentar lagi sampai." Seru Daichi sambil melirik jam dinding berwarna putih. Tenten mengangguk.

"Semua sudah beres." Keduanya terdiam ketika samar-samar mendengar deru mesin mobil dipekarangan rumah mereka. Ibu dan anak itu bertukar pandang, Tenten tersenyum cerah dan nyaris melompat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu masuk.

"Ayo Daichi! Ambil posisi." Bisiknya setengah memekik. Daichi buru-buru turun, lalu berlari kecil dan berdiri di samping pintu seraya mengambil perlengkapannya. Sementara Tenten, menyalakan korek api dan membakar sumbu di dua lilin berangka, lalu berlari kecil menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya. Seketika rumah itu menjadi gelap, karena Tenten dan Daichi sudah menutup semua tirai dirumah itu. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana hanyalah dari lilin yang tadi dinyalakan oleh Tenten.

Sunyi, hanya suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Jantung Tenten bergedup kencang, tubuhnya berdiri tegak, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Suara derit pintu masuk, membuat lutut Tenten terasa melemas. Bisa Tenten lihat, sesosok laki-laki bersurai panjang menyelinap masuk.

"Aku pulang, Tenten, Daichi?" Tenten membekap mulutnya ketika ia merasa hampir tertawa. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu dengan perlahan, melepaskan alas kakinya lalu memakai sandal rumah berbahan bulu berwarna biru. Dengan penuh curiga, Neji melangkah menghampiri lilin yang menari-nari menerangi rumah itu. Neji bisa saja menggunakan byakugannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Tenten dan Daichi, tapi ia tidak mungkin merusak semua kesenangan ini bukan?

"Yah, sepertinya aku ditakdirkan untuk merayakan ulangtahun sendirian." Gumam Neji sedih, Tenten bisa melihat Daichi terkikik kecil ditempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah, tanjoubi omedetto Tou-san." Ucap Neji, lalu bertepuk tangan dan meniup lilinnya sendirian. Tepat pada saat itu, Tenten menekan saklar lampu membuat rumah itu seketika menjadi terang. Sementara Daichi meniup trompet dengan keras, membuat wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Neji membalikan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum gembira ketika mendapati istri dan anaknya tengah bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan, lengkap dengan atribut pesta seperti topi ulangtahun untuk anak-anak, beberapa kertas warna-warni yang dililitkan ditangan dan kaki, serta terompet kertas ditangan. Ibu dan anak itu berjalan menghampiri Neji. bergitu mereka selesai bernyanyi, Tenten bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, membiarkan Daichi memeluk ayahnya yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi kau berani mengerjai tou-san, ya?" ujar Neji sambil mengangkat Daichi dengan mudahnya. Daichi tertawa, lalu memeluk Neji. meletakan dagunya diatas pundak lebar ayahnya lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya dileher Neji, memeluknya erat.

"Tanjoubi omedetto, tou-san." Ucapnya tulus. Neji terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Daichi. "Arigatou, Daichi-chan." Jawab Neji lembut. Daichi menarik kedua tangannya, lalu mencium kedua pipi Neji. Tenten hanya terdiam, menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa sesak, dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Neji menoleh kearah Tenten, lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya, dengan sendirinya Tenten mendekat lalu memeluk Neji.

Tenten memeluk Neji erat, sangat erat seolah tidak akan melepaskannya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Ini jelas terlalu sempurna. Neji menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenten, lalu mencium puncak kepala Tenten yang berhiaskan dua cepol ala telinga panda. Tenten menarik tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukannya dengan Neji, sementara Neji berjongkok untuk menurunkan Daichi dari gendongannya.

Daichi tersentak, lalu tersenyum dan meraih tangan ayahnya.

"Tou-san! Ayo buka kado dariku dan Kaa-san!" Serunya sambil menarik-narik tangan Neji kearah meja makan. Diatas meja makan itu sudah tersaji beberapa macam makanan yang Tenten masak seharian, serta kue tart rasa chessecake coklat kesukaan Neji yang tentu saja ia buat sendiri dengan bantuan Daichi. Daichi membantu ibunya memasak, mengocok telur dan membaca resep.

"Daichi-chan. Bersamamu dan kaa-san mu sudah menjadi kado terindah bagi tou-san." Gumam Neji, sepertinya Daichi tidak mendengar kata-kata Neji karena anak it uterus menarik-narik Neji lalu meraih satu kotak besar yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru. Anak itu menyodorkannya kepada Neji.

"Ayo buka tou-san!" Neji terkekeh lalu menerima kado itu.

"Wah kira-kira apa ya isinya." Gumamnya. "Tou-san dilarang menggunakan byakugan! Setidaknya sampai aku bisa melakukannya." Tenten terkekeh lembut.

"Neji, apa kau tahu Daichi direkomendasikan untuk masuk akademi genin secepatnya?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Daichi.

"Wah benarkah? Siapa yang merekomendasikannya?" Tanya Neji terkejut, meski ia sudah tahu akan hal itu. "Shino yang merekomendasikannya." Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, Daichi dengan sendirinya mengekor ikut duduk disamping Neji. sementara Tenten berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kenapa dia merekomendasikan Daichi untuk masuk akademi genin?" Gerutu Neji, Daichi menoleh menatap Neji, hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi ayahnya.

"Ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar." Neji tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah anaknya. "Bukan begitu, Daichi?" Tanya Neji, yang semakin membuat Daichi murung. daichi menundukan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. Neji tertawa renyah, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Daichi gemas.

"Dia seharusnya langsung merekomendasikan anakku ke akademi chunnin." Daichi tertawa lalu mencubit lengan ayahnya. Tenten terkekeh lembut, seraya memotong kue chessecake menjadi tiga bagian. Neji dan Daichi masih asik bercanda berdua, dan bagi Tenten, itu adalah saat-saat berharga baginya. Keluarga kecil Hyuuga Neji menghabiskan malam itu dengan penuh tawa dan canda, Daichi memakan hampir semua chessecake, hanya menyisakan lima potong untuk Neji dan Tenten. setelah puas makan, anak itu berlarian disekitar rumah, bermain bersama Neji dengan mainan remote control baru yang tadi ia dan Tenten beli sebagai kado ayahnya. Daichi ingin ayahnya lebih sering dirumah dan bermain bersamanya, karena itu ia menghadiahkan mainan remote control untuk ayahnya.

Anak yang cerdas. Persis seperti ayahnya. Setelah puas bermain, Tenten harus bersusah payah untuk membujuk Daichi agar anak itu mau menggosok giginya sebelum pergi tidur. Saat Tenten sibuk mengawasi Daichi untuk menggosok gigi, Neji menyiapkan piama untuk anak itu. Dan setelahnya, mereka harus bergantian menceritakan cerita pengantar tidur yang menarik agar Daichi cepat tidur. Setelah memberi kecupan selamat tidur dan memastikan Daichi hangat dan nyaman, kedua pasangan suami istri itu pergi kekamar mereka.

"Akhirnya tinggal kita berdua." Gumam Neji sambil tersenyum lemah. Tenten mendengus lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Tinggal kita berdua." Neji menarik tubuh Tenten, mendekap istrinya erat.

"Kau belum mengucapkankannya." Gerutu Neji, Tenten tersenyum geli karena Neji terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Mengucapkan apa?"

"Kau tahu 'Tanjoubi omedetto suamiku tersayang, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwa.'" Jawab Neji sambil mencoba meniru suara Tenten yang tentu saja sukses membuat Tenten tertawa. tenten memejamkan kepalanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Neji lebih dalam lagi. Tenten memeluk Neji dengan erat, tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika ia harus kehilangan Neji, seorang laki-laki yang ia cintai sejak lama, seorang yang begitu banyak memberikannya kebahagiaan. Seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, Tenten mencoba untuk tersenyum. Air mata menetes dari kedua mata hazelnya, membasahi dada bidang Neji yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Menyadari istrinya sedang menangis, Neji tersenyum lirih lalu mengelus kepala Tenten. mencoba menenangkan istrinya tanpa menanyakan alasan dibalik air mata itu.

"Tanjoubi omedetto, Neji-kun." Ucap Tenten dengan suara lemah. Neji mendorong lembut tubuh Tenten, lalu meraih dagunya, membuat Tenten menatap wajahnya. Wajah seorang kunoichi yang cantik dan sembab karena menangis. Seolah mengerti alasan dibalik air mata itu, Neji tersenyum miring lalu mencium bibir Tenten.

'Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya.' Batin keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, Neji menarik diri lalu menatap Tenten lekat-lekat.

"Arigatou, Tenten. aku mencintaimu, dengan segenap jiwaku." Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Tenten merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Kedua matanya juga, rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuat kedua matanya tetap terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa sangat mengantuk. Bisa Tenten rasakan, Neji kembali merengkuh tubuhnya, tapi kali ini mulai terasa hambar. Tenten mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Tenten mencengkram tangan Neji yang semakin lama semakin kosong. Air mata mulai bercucuran dari matanya, semakin deras.

"Neji?"

Hal terakhir yang Tenten bisa lihat adalah, sosok Neji yang terbaring dihadapannya. Menatap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tenten." tepat setelah itu, Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya, dirinya kalah dengan rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menderanya.

 **Wondering, "Could you stay, my love?"**

 **"Will you wake up by my side?"**

 **No he wont, cause he's gone**

 **Gone. Gone. Gone**

Dering jam waker membuat tubuh mungil Tenten tersentak. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu mengerang kecil sebelum akhirnya menggeliat lalu menggulung tubuhnya seperti kucing yang sedang kedinginan. Hidung gadis itu mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa ia merasa begitu sendirian, terlebih jam wakernya masih saja menjerit-jerit.

'Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak mematikan jam waker itu?' Masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Tenten mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Didalam hati ia berdoa agar tangannya tidak menemukan jam waker itu, ia berdoa agar dering jam waker itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tenten tersentak kecil ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh benda berbahan besi yang sudah sedikit karatan. Tak salah lagi. Tenten segera menekan benda itu, membuat jeritan jam waker akhirnya berhenti.

'Tidak.'

Perlahan, Tenten membuka kedua matanya, berharap pemandangan yang akan ia lihat adalah sebuah kamar bernuansa pastel dengan suasana hangat dan nyaman. Hati Tenten terasa teriris ketika pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kamar gelap dan sempit.. dengan suasana sendu dan sepi. Tenten menunduk kebawah, kearah perutnya. Tempat seharusnya sebuah tangan melingkar disana. Namun, lagi-lagi Tenten harus menahan rasa pahit karena tidak ada apapun disana.

Tenten berguling telentang, lalu menoleh kesamping. Seharusnya, ada seorang laki-laki bersurai panjang yang tengah menjailinya saat ini. Namun, yang ia dapati hanyalah tempat tidurnya yang kosong dan dinding kamar apartemen dengan cat yang hampir mengelupas. Tenten mendengus lalu tersenyum pahit.

'Jadi saat itu. Hanyalah mimpi?' Dengan lesu, Tenten bangkit duduk, lalu beranjak berdiri. dengan berat hati gadis itu menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tenten tersenyum kecut ketika melihat refleksi cermin dihadapannya. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat Lumpur yang mencuat kemana-mana, pipinya terlihat sedikit kempot membuat mata coklat hazelnya terlihat lebih besar, dan sepasang kantung mata berwarna kehitaman dibawahnya. Tenten terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Acuh tak acuh, Tenten memutar kran air lalu membasuh wajahnya. Bahkan air yang dingin tidak terasa olehnya, Tenten seperti sudah mati rasa baik didalam maupun diluar. Gadis itu seperti sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun, ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan. Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Frustasi? Kehilangan? Entahlah. Mungkin semuanya. Tenten membuka kedua matanya, kedua alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis itu memincingkan kedua matanya, seraya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di permukaan cermin dihadapannya, entahlah Tenten tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah masuk ke apartemen ini selain dirinya sendiri.

'Dan Neji.'

Tenten menggeram kesal, mencoba mengusir pikiran sendu yang mulai merasuki kepalanya, lalu kembali focus ke kumpulan huruf terbalik yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuh Tenten tersentak ketika ia berhasil membaca huruf-huruf terbalik itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa hari apa ini." Ucap Tenten, membaca huruf-huruf itu. Tenten -termenung sesaat. Kata-kata itu tidak asing bagi Tenten, ia pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu padanya. Kedua bola mata Tenten membelalak ketika ia berhasil mengingat-ingat.

'Neji.' Tenten buru-buru membalikan tubuhnya, kedua bola matanya berlarian ke segala sudut apartemen yang berantakan, lalu tak lama berhenti pada sebuah kalender berwarna putih. Lagi-lagi tubuh Tenten tersentak kaget.

'Hari ini..' Kepala Tenten terasa pusing, perutnya seperti berputar. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, lalu tangannya yang lain mencengkram pinggiran wastafel, berusaha menyangga tubuhnya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba saja suara baritone itu kembali terngiang dikepala Tenten.

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tenten."_ air mata mulai merembes keluar dari kedua mata Tenten. Tenten tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, bahkan saat hari yang sangat mengerikan itupun, Tenten tidak menangis. Namun, bukan berarti Tenten tidak berperasaan atau tidak merasa sedih. Jauh dilubuk hati, Tenten menjerit meraung kesakitan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Tenten berlari kecil kearah shower dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya yang sudah usang. Ia harus bergegas menyiapkan sesuatu yang special.

 **Now do I have to fall asleep**

 **With roses in my hand?**

Rasanya agak asing bagi Tenten untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen, sudah lama sekali Tenten mengurung diri di apartemennya. Sejak hari itu, hari yang memisahkannya dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai sejak lama sekali. Tenten tersenyum sendu ketika mengingat mimpinya. Dimimpinya, Ia berjalan-jalan di pusat Konoha dengan perasaan riang gembira, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Tenten berhenti melangkah ketika matanya menemukan sebuah plang toko swalayan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada sekumpulan wanita yang tengah asik mengobrol. Tenten mengenalinya, mereka adalah teman-teman kunoichi seangkatannya.

'Mereka sedang berkumpul untuk berbelanja, untuk suami dan anak mereka.' Lagi-lagi Tenten tersenyum sendu. Dimimpinya, ia juga sedang berada disana, hendak berbelanja untuk dua laki-laki yang ia cintai. Air mata mulai menetes keluar, namun buru-buru ia seka. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah hari yang special, dan Tenten tidak akan merusaknya.

 **Do I have to fall asleep**

 **With roses in my hand?**

Tenten menggenggam kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Dari jauh, kedua bola mata hazelnya bisa melihat sosok seorang wanita bersurai indigo tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah nisan. Tepat disebelahnya, berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama, hanya saja rambut anak itu mencuat kemana-mana. Persis seperti ayahnya. Keduanya terlihat berbincang sesaat sebelum akhirnya si anak meletakan sebuah pot berisi bunga matahari didepan batu nisan itu, lalu menoleh menatap sang ibu. Samar-samar Tenten bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka. Tenten meringis. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya beranjak pergi.

Tenten masih terdiam, menunggu area pemakaman itu benar-benar kosong. Lagi-lagi Tenten menggenggam erat kantung belanjaan ditangannya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

'Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.' Batinnya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah yakin ia sudah siap, Tenten melangkahkan kakinya kearah batu nisan itu.

 **Do I have to fall asleep**

 **With roses in my hand?**

Langkah demi langkah yang Tenten ambil, bagaikan siksaan dihati Tenten. pandangannya semakin kabur, tertutup oleh air mata yang selama ini ia tahan seorang diri. Apakah tidak ada orang yang peduli tentang perasaannya?

 **Do I have to fall asleep**

 **With roses in my hand?**

 **Would you get them if I did? No you wont**

 **Cause you've gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**

Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya ditanah, dengan lemah meletakkan kantung belanjaannya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Pertama, sebuah kue chessecake yang ia beli di toko kue, lalu menyematkan dua buah lilin angka dua dan lima diatasnya. Lalu, Tenten mengeluarkan dua topi pesta warna warni, gadis itu mengenakan satu topi dikepalanya, lalu meletakan topi yang lain diatas batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Tenten tersenyum kecil, menatapi pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Jika ada orang lain yang datang, mungkin Tenten akan dijuluki orang gila. Bagaimana tidak? Merayakan ulantahun di pemakaman seorang diri, lengkap dengan topi pesta. Tenten tersenyum lemah lalu menyalahan korek api, membakar sumbu lilin lalu mulai bertepuk tangan, namun tidak mampu bernyanyi. Bibir mungilnya kembali bergetar.

Selama ini, ia sudah berusaha untuk tegar.

Berusaha agar tidak menangis, karena mereka sudah berjanji.

Selama ini, ia sudah menahannya seorang diri.

Rasa sakit ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tidak ada yang menanyakan perasaannya ketika hari pemakaman? Tidak ada yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang saat itu tengah kacau sekacau-kacaunya. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu dan peduli, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Neji. Hari pemakaman itu adalah hari dimana Tenten menyadari bahwa, hanya Neji lah satu-satunya manusia didunia ini yang peduli kepada Tenten, seorang kunoichi biasa tanpa keluarga, tanpa masa lalu. Dan di hari itu juga, Neji pergi, dipisahkan dari Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum kecil, air mata sudah bercucuran keluar membasahi wajahnya. Dengan kasar, Tenten menyeka air matanya agar pandangannya jadi lebih jelas. Tenten tertawa, tawa yang hambar.

"Neji, aku datang karena kau bilang kau merindukanku.. kau benar-benar merindukanku bukan?" Rasanya tidak adil, berkali-kali Tenten menyalahkan takdir, membenci kamisama sang pencipta. Kenapa harus Neji? kenapa harus miliknya yang diambil? Kenapa kamisama tega mengambil semua orang yang berhubungan dekat dengan Tenten. kedua orangtua nya? Lalu Neji? siapa lagi yang Tenten punya saat ini? Sehina itukah dirinya hingga harus dibiarkan hidup sendirian?

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji-kun." Bisik Tenten dengan suara serak. Tepat pada saat itu, angin berhembus dengan lembut kearah Tenten, dan mematikan api yang sedari tadi menari-nari diatas lilin angka. Setelah api itu padam, angin pun menghilang begitu saja. seolah angin itu datang hanya untuk mematikan lilin yang Tenten nyalakan. Tenten menatap lurus ke sebuah nisan berukir nama Neji.

'Apakah, Neji baru saja…' Tubuh gadis itu tersentak ketika suara baritone Neji kembali mengiang didalam kepalanya.

 _"Terimakasih Tenten, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku."_

Air mata Tenten kembali merembes keluar, rasa sakit kembali menghantam relungnya. Ia teringat akan mimpinya semalam, mimpi yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Sejak kematian Neji, Tenten selalu berdoa agar Neji hadir didalam mimpinya. Namun, Neji tidak pernah hadir. Tenten berharap, ia bisa bertemu dengan Neji sekali saja. walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Dan, itu terjadi. Neji hadir dimimpi Tenten, bersama sosok anak kecil yang tidak akan pernah terlahir didunia ini.

Dari dulu, Tenten memang ingin sekali berkeluarga. Ia tidak ingin tinggal sendirian di apartemennya yang sempit dan sunyi. Ia ingin bisa tinggal bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Sebuah keluarga kecil. Hanya Tenten, Neji dan anak mereka. Hanya itu.

"Tanjoubi Omedetto," Tenten mengerjap sekali, membuat bulir air mata kembali keluar dari mata hazelnya, gadis itu menatap batu nisan dihadapannya, membayangkan wajah Neji yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tenten tersenyum lemah.

"Dan terimakasih, karena sudah hadir dimimpiku."

 **When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

 **The waking up is the hardest part**

 **-fin-**

 **Ya Minna, bagaimana? hehehe, yahh fic ini memang lumayan panjang yaa, mungkin karena otak Minato lagi bisa diajak kompromi jadi ngetiknya lancar banget gitu hehehe. semoga fic ini ga bikin Minna-san boring ngebacanya ya hehehe. yapp, sekali lagi Minato mau minta maaf kalo seandainya gadapet feel sedihnya, atau malah terlalu mellow. Minato memang agak kesulitan kalo soal nunjukin ekspresi gitu yaa hehehe. Oh iya disini, ceritanya Neji itu hadir ke mimpi Tenten karena dia sendiri udah kangen banget sama Tenten, karena Neji juga menginginkan bisa terus bersama Tenten dan punya anak dan keluarga kecil sendiri. lagi-lagi Minato pake nama Daichi (sama kaya di fic pertama Minato) karena Minato suka sama nama Daichi hehehe. judul lagu yang Minato pake sama kaya judul fic ini, punya abang John Mayer hehe, rasanya pas aja gitu sama ide Minato jadinya sekalian aja Minato coba-coba biki songfic, harap maklum kalo masih abal. okay segitu aja kata-kata dari Minato! tentu saja fic Minato yang abal itu (amour tacite) akan Minato lanjutkan sampai selesai dont worry hehehe. yosh! sampai ketemu di fic Minato selanjut-lanjut-lanjutnya ya Minna! keep reading and kindly leave reviews :):)xoxo**


End file.
